fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Beautifly
Yazmyne's Beautifly is a / -Type Pokemon and is the only Pokemon Yazmyne has caught in the Hoenn Region. Beautifly is Yazmyne's fifteenth Pokemon overall. History The Orange Saga Beautifly debuted in Butterfree Finds His Mate as a member of a Beautifly colony that was accidentally disturbed by Yazmyne and Butterfree. Beautifly joined the colony in attacking them, but they were easily quelled and scared off by Yazmyne's superior Butterfree. However, this Beautifly did not run away and fought to protect her home despite certain defeat. Beautifly and Butterfree battled, and Butterfree had become smitten with Beautifly, aiming to charm her with his Quiver Dance. Beautifly was initially uneasy and guarded but she was enthralled and ultimately responded with her own Quiver Dance mating ritual until they danced in sync. Beautifly realized Butterfree meant no harm and accepted him as her mate. As a result, Yazmyne captured Beautifly without warning. She then had Beautifly healed at the Pokemon Center. She then let Beautifly and Butterfree live in the Petalburg Forest, allowing them to return to the Petalburg greenhouse, whenever they wished. Beautifly was revealed to have laid two Wurmple Eggs in Life At Sea. Yazmyne soon recalled her in Beautifly and Me with Butterfree to enter the Kumquat Island Gym Challenge. Beautifly listened to Yazmyne when they trained but only when Butterfree repeatedly assured her. Nick addressed Beautifly and Yazmyne's lack of a bond, prompting Yazmyne to recall Butterfree. This outraged Beautifly, causing her to attack Yazmyne and led to a scene between her, Ivysaur, Butterfree, and Eevee. Yazmyne had Gastly put everyone to sleep with Hypnosis. Yazmyne revealed to Nick that because Beautifly and Butterfree only mate once a year, per their species, she did not believe she had a reason to keep Beautifly but she did not want to release her either. Yazmyne brought Beautifly to Kumquat Island to develop a bond with her to justify her keeping the Bug-Type. Yazmyne awakened Beautifly and convinced her to listen to her for at least the day considering that her mate was a Pokemon Yazmyne trained. After spending time together, eating and playing in flowers, Yazmyne returned Butterfree and had him help her learn Silver Wind. However, Beautifly Silver Wind emerged as an Ominous Wind that Yazmyne approved of all the same. As intended, Beautifly and Butterfree teamed together during the Double Battle challenge of the Kumquat Gym in Pokemon Triple Trouble. They faced Luana's Lucario and Floatzel. She and Butterfree used Quiver Dance to enhance their speed and power before playing on heavy attacks. This proved effective until Floatzel used Rain Dance to hamper their flight. Lucario then knocked out Beautifly. Butterfree continued to battle and avenged his mate. Yazmyne ultimately lost her Kumquat challenge but kept Beautifly on her team to prepare for the rematch. In Titan of Ice, Yazmyne called on Beautifly and her other Pokemon to work together to battle Articuno so Yazmyne could photograph it. Beautifly teamed with Butterfree to distract Articuno with a double Quiver Dance, but Butterfree was struck and frozen by an Ice Beam, which caused Beautifly to panic. Beautifly regained her composure and teamed with Ivysaur with whom she had previously bickered to distract and immobilize Articuno. They proved excellent teammates, and their efforts allowed Yazmyne to photograph the Freeze Pokemon. When they fled the mountain, Beautifly was relieved when Yazmyne thawed Butterfree. Beautifly did not assist with the battles against Zapdos and Moltres but was regularly seen training during the weeks on Shamounti Island in preparation for Yazmyne's rematch against Luana. Yazmyne finally had this rematch in The Single Double Triple. Beautifly was once again used in the Double Battle Challenge, but teamed with Ivysaur this time. They faced a Castform and Heatmor, and they used a Fire strategy. Beautifly was once again pegged as the weakest link, and used this "role" to allow Ivysaur to trap their opponents with Leech Seed. They proceeded to use a combination of Ominous Wind and Razor Lead to deal heavy damage. Beautifly was still knocked out during the round, but Ivysaur defeated both of their opponents to win the battle. Following Yazmyne's ultimate victory, Beautifly was returned home to her eggs at the PetalBurg Gym in Baby Flying Steps. In Showdown at the Pummelo Colosseum, Beautifly was recalled as a surprise entry in Yazmyne's team during her Championship Battle against Drake, the Head of the Orange Crew. Beautifly emerged and was immediately weakened by Stealth Rock, suffering four times the usual amount of damage. Beautifly was regarded weak by the crowd per its species but proved a strong battler when she defeated Ditto, who had taken the form Yazmyne's Hawlucha. Beautifly then battled Gengar who immediately Mega Evolved into Mega Gengar. Beautifly's stat boosts from many Quiver Dances were the only reason she could at the very least parry Gengar's attacks. Beautifly then demonstrated the real reason why she was selected to the battle. She learned Defog and used it to eliminate Steelix's Stealth Rock. Afterward, Beautifly landed a Giga Drain but was quickly defeated by a Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball. Yazmyne ultimately won the battle, and Beautifly spent the week taking pictures with Yazmyne and her teammates before they were allotted a spot in the Palace of Victory. Personality and Characteristics Beautifly, true to its species, is highly aggressive when her home is threatened. Unlike the Beautifly from her colony, she was unafraid of Yazmyne's much more powerful Butterfree and fought him, despite certain defeat. Unlike Yazmyne's other Pokemon, Beautifly did not develop any type of bond with Yazmyne upon capture due to the reasons why she was captured. As such, Beautifly's only relationship with Yazmyne's Pokemon is with Butterfree. When Yazmyne recalled Butterfree, she was angry, panicked, and attacked Yazmyne. After Yazmyne convinced Beautifly to listen to her, they began to develop a bond. Moves Used Moves Improvised Navigation Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon